rhomultiversewikifandomcom-20200214-history
Admin (Character)
Admin is the main protagonist of the Rho series. Description Human Admin is a young girl of thin build with dark blonde hair and hazel eyes. She usually wears a brown tank top and jeans. As Administer While performing tasks under her title of Administrator she wears a floor length sleeveless pink gown. Her hair is no longer in a ponytail but is down, and several feet longer almost touching the ground. Her eyes also change to a pale rose color and an infinity sign is located on her forehead. Personality Admin is kindhearted but very sensitive and can read others well. Being so empathetic, it is often hard for her to turn down someone she thinks is in need of her help. Admin may find her self-sacrificing ways and caring nature is often taken advantage of by others. Due to her naivety and need to help others, she may become depressed and disillusioned when someone cheats her or betrays her kindness. It can lead to Admin to question her own nature and that brings about confusion and anxiety. She may, if hurt enough times, begin to distrust others. After the Virus decimated her species, leaving her alone in an empty world, she became even more depressed and her already poor health dwindled dangerously. Admin would frequently pass out after using her powers. Her body, during such fits, would remain unconscious for a week at the most, completely unresponsive to pain, light, or loud noises. Observations include a decreased heart rate and unusually cold temperature with a resulting paleness. After awakening there are no signs of mental or motor damage although the paleness remains for a few hours. Admin currently weighs 114 lbs. Admin blames herself for not being able to help anyone and she possessed a great deal of self loathing. Despite this she still loved the muses she created and wished them to have better luck in life than she did. Admin cherished the four children created by mixing her genetics with pure universal magic. She was devastated upon learning of their fate. Story Admin was born many years before the Rho era and was a late teenager when the infection destroyed the human civilization inhabiting her world. She lived among the ruins of her former school. By unknown means she was given the role of Multiverse Administrator. Admin utilized her magic to power 17 guardians which she named Muses. On December 12 RHO 003, Admin used a failed assassin who attempted to kill her to take care of a murderous muse. She renamed the assassin Punishment who begrudgingly accepted her new role. Meanwhile Admin had taken notice of Calcite and after observation was surprised to find that Calcite's soul functioned outside of her domain. After Calcite's death Admin transported her soul and tasked her with learning the entire history of the Multiverse. Calcite was then imprisoned inside Neo and was left there for around 100 years. On December 22 RHO 100 Neo exploded and Punishment lead an army of Ground World souls to attack Admin who watched as the four half gods fell asleep instantly due to a gaseous anesthesia created by Punishment. She was then quickly grabbed by the soul of her friend from the ground world and was relocated. Calcite later confronted Admin, Marble, Punishment, and Noel and was horrified at the now possessed Marble. The Mii from the future and in her bird form had possessed the gem and opened a wormhole, sucking in Admin, her friend, and Punishment. Before she disappeared, in desperation Admin begged Calcite to kill Marble, stating that it was the only way to save the Multiverse. Admin was later reborn. Nmnnghnmghjhj.png|Admin as she appears during the chapter Book Camelliaadmin.png|Art made by GEAR Admintransforming.png Sadadminhalfgods.png|Admin mourning over the deaths of her children Trivia * GEAR based Admin after herself. * Admin is not her birth name, her real name is unknown. * Her favorite color is pink * Admin hates it when people move around between universes in the Multiverse as she has to repair the fabric of space and clean up all the litter and consequences every time that the perpetrator "carelessly leaves behind without any concern for anyone else's well being." * Admin loves bread and any other similar foods such as cake, toast, pancakes, waffles, crepes, and almost all pastries. She dislikes chocolate flavored pastries however despite liking normal chocolate. * She hates dark chocolate Category:Places Category:Items Category:People